Mi Heart Will Go On
by Mikio Harikawa
Summary: dos hermanas zarpan en el r.m.sTITANIC,con la idea de casar a la hermana mayor y comprometer a la pequeña,demo dos jovenes apuestos y de baja sociedad las harán cambiar de idea.Sobre todo con la catástrofe del barco r&r plis


-My Heart Will Go On-

**-Cap1:Te vi y te odié-**

12 de Abril de 1912 en Inglaterra...

Un coche se estacionaba en el aparcamiento para los pasajeros del insumergible "R.M.S Titanic"...

Mira Misao, ¿ves que maravilla de barco? - sonreía un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules saliendo del coche bien lujoso y dando la mano a una señorita dentro del coche...

Pues no lo veo más grande que el "Mauritania" - decía con desgano una joven de cabellos azulados recogidos debajo de un sombrero de seda blanco y negro como su traje y ojos celestes, cogiendo la mano de su prometido y observando el magnífico ejemplar de barco más lujoso de toda la comarca...

No seas así Misao, es el más lujoso de todos los que existen ahora, además es en el que mejor vamos a viajar a América - habló una mujer de unos 48 años, con el pelo moreno y ojos del mismo color...

¿verdad Okon?...ves Misao tu madre si que sabe apreciar la buena calidad...ademas es insumergible!!ni dios podría hundirlo! - sonreía Soujiro Seta, un joven millonario prometido de Misao Makimachi...

si vosotros lo decís...- murmuraba Misao agarrando el brazo que su prometido le mostraba y observando el gran navío allí parado frente a ella, con millones de personas observándolo y cientos de ellas subiendo en él...

Misao tiene razón, este barco no es lo mejor del mundo...- decía una joven de ojos azules y cabellos azabaches recogidos en una cola alta, debajo de un sombrero amarillo como su traje ajustado, bajando del coche gracias a la ayuda de la mano de su cuñado Soujiro...

Tal para cual...Okon, parece que sus hijas apesar de ser de diferentes edades, parecen gemelas, ya que siempre están deacuerdo con todo...- bromeaba Soujiro observando a la hermosa muchacha hermana de su prometida, con 15 años, dos menos que Misao, la cual tenía 18...

¿Ves madre?...Kaoru piensa igual que yo...asique no veo el por que de tanto alboroto...-decía la mayor de las Makimachi con desgano...

me da lo mismo lo que pensais, vais a subir, ya vereis que os gustará...- dijo Okon en forma de orden cogiendo a su hija menor del brazo con el suyo...

Andaron camino de las escaleras, y ya allí Okon acompañada de Kaoru, saludó al oficial y Misao y Soujiro siguieron andando tras ellas hasta llegar a sus camarotes...

Mientras en una cafetería no muy lejana de allí...

y cogo...te toca Shishio...-murmuraba un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules con un montón de cartas en sus manos jugando al "poker" con dos hombres,Shishio y Kamatari, y su amigo Kenshin...

mmmm...ya está...es tu turno...-murmuró Shishio...

Encima de la mesa se encontraba un montoncito de libras, un reloj y dos pasajes para viajar en la inauguración del "Titanic"...

muy bien..-dijo con desgano el joven de ojos azules - lo siento Kenshin - murmuró tristemente

¿lo siento qué...?...!Aoshi maldita sea yo no quiero quedarme sin...! - gritó enojado el pelirrojo demo Aoshi le cortó...

digo que lo siento por que...no volverás a ver a tu familia en mucho tiempo...- sonrió el joven levantandose y tirando las cartas a la mesa - !escalera de reyes! jajaja - reía Aoshi cogiendo una bolsa y metiendo todo el dinero y el reloj en ella, mientras que con su mano cogía los pasajes y una bolsa con un saxofón dentro y ropas, y saliendo de allí seguido de un Kenshin sonriente con su bolsa, donde dentro tenía ropa y un piano, se dirigieron al barco, donde con prisa se metieron y fueron directamente a su camarote...

A la noche Aoshi y Kenshin fueron al restaurante de 1ª clase con sus instrumentos de música, ya que eran músicos, encontraron al capitán todo sonriente, mirando a sus pasajeros de primera clase disfrutar de la cena y el lujoso lugar...

perdone capitán...-comenzó Aoshi - somos músicos , y nos gustaría tocar todas las noches en la cena de primera clase, para animar la cosa...¿qué le parece? -preguntó Aoshi sonriente...

!me parece magnifico, encantado soy el capitán Okina y este es el jefe de la ptripulación Sanosuke Sagara - presentó Okina señalando a su compañero que estaba a su lado...

hola, soy Aoshi Shinomori y él mi amigo Kenshin Himura...me alegra que nos acepten.Podemos empezar ahora si les parece...- dijo Aoshi con un Kenshin sonriente

claro, pero dejémonos de formalidades Aoshi-chan...-sonrió el viejo capitán llevando a los chicos al escenario...

bien...-sonrió este...

aqui tocarán, comienzen cuando quieran, les pagaremos por noche a cada uno por separado - explicó Sano sonriente

ok...kenshin enchufa todo...adelante, música para titanic...-susurró Aoshi observando a cientos de personas ricas que comian y otros les observaban...

Y se comenzó a tocar...Kenshin comenzó por el fondo y Aoshi tocó la canción con su saxofón...La gente los miraba y callaron de repente solo por escucharles, y Sano informó gritando...

!señoras y señores, esta es la canción que tendrá Titanic, " My Heart Will Go On"...- gritó contento oyendo al dúo...

Mientras en una de las mesas más ricas por la gente que lo habitaba, estaban Misao y Kaoru escuchando y observando a los músicos, que ademas de ser guapos tocaban de maravilla...

La canción duró 4 minutos y 25 segundos, y cuando finalizaron con un gracias y una reverencia, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y pedían más...cosa que al capitán le agradó...

Aoshi y Kenshin comenzaron a tocar una que se llamaba "Hard to Starboard", el principio era lento y muy romántico, encantó a todas las mujeres del público, demo más adelante la cosa cambió y sonó mucho más ràpido y fuerte, cosa que le agradó a los hombres...Y esta canción duró 6 minutos y 52 segundos...

Cuando finalizaron, sonrieron al público e hicieron otra reverencia, el público aplaudia encantado, y el capitán como el jefe de la tripulación les pagó y sonrientes les dijo que volvieran mañana a la noche...

Media hora después...

Una muchacha de cabellos azabaches corría a toda velocidad por el barco, estaba desesperada por salir de allí, no podía aguantar más esto era desesperante...Se chocaba con cualquier persona que pasara por allí, y la gente la miraba como si de una loca se tratase.Era Kaoru la que corría...Y llegó a la barandilla de la proa...Alli posó sus manos en ella y asomó la cabeza a ver el mar...El Titanic iba muy rápido y las olas chocaban con él y hacían moverlo brúscamente...Se agarró en un palo de allí y subió la barandilla, y subida en ella y cogida del palo de proa, observó el mar y susurró para si...

Adios...-y iba a soltarse cuando dos fuertes brazos la agarraron de la cintura y la echaron para atrás, haciendo que Kaoru cayera brúscamente al suelo con un Kenshin encima de ella sonriente...

No creo que deba hacerlo señorita...-sonrió el joven de cabellos rojos...- mi nombre es Kenshin Himura...-la observó, era toda una belleza...

Usted no es quien para decir lo que debo hacer o no, además no le he preguntado su nombre...Soy Kaoru Makimachi - dijo ella sentandose en el suelo...

Ya pero no creo que deba tirarse tan joven y bella cuando debe tener cientos de hombres a sus pies, ni yo tampoco pregunté su nombre - sonreía ante el pequeño pero significativo enojo de la joven a su lado...

Creo que estamos hablando dos cosas a la vez - sonrió Kaoru - disculpe mi atrevimiento pero...¿Usted no es aquel músico del piano? - preguntó interesada...

si...y usted debe ser una de la más bellas señoritas que me observaban...- sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la joven...

toca muy bien...y su amigo igual - dijo sonrojada girando la cabeza a otro lugar...

gracia pero dejémonos de formalidades, ¿vale Kaoru? -sonrió el joven ayudando a levantarse a Kaoru

si Kenshin...- sonrió agradeciendo la ayuda del joven apuesto frente a ella...

KAORU HERMANA - gritaba una joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos celestes seguida de Aoshi

hola Misao - sonrió Kaoru viendo parar a su hermana de su dura carrera...

disculpa Kenshin pero le dije a esta señorita que habías visto a su joven hermana correr hacia aqui y no me dejó continuar mas que presentarnos por que ya venía corriendo...- dijo sonriente Aoshi

¿ por qué lo ibas a hacer hermana? - le preguntó Misao - no entiendo por que haces esas cosas, no debes...- la regañó Kaoru

ya bueno...lo siento hermana pero esto...-se quería inventar una trola para no decir la verdad

quería ver la elizes...- dijo simplemente Keshin a lo que la joven Kaoru le miró sorprendida por tan buena idea y Misao continuó...

¿es eso cierto Kaoru? - preguntó sin entender

esto...si,si fue asi esque no me quería irme a la cama sin ver las elizes por que me parecen muy interesantes - mintió Kaoru nerviosa...

mmm en eso llevas razón, siemrpe has sido muy observadora - sonrió - bien pero no me pegues esos sustos ya creía que te ibas a matar - sonrió Misao llevandose una mano al corazón...

si, si claro que tontería que me iba a matar jaja que graciosa eres Misao - decía kaoru sonriendo tontamente aunque por dentro estaba tenebrosa por que...¿qué hubiera pasado si lo hace?...su familia hbiera quedado como la peor de todo el condado...

oye Kaoru, ¿quieres que demos una vuelta mañana por el barco y hablemos de nuestras cosas? - sonrió Kenshin esperando una aceptación...

claro...encantada...- sonrió...

bien en ese caso Misao, espero que tú también vayas conmigo a dar una vuelta...

bueno esta bien...-aceptó, la verdad esque ese chico no estaba del todo mal y le gustaba mucho...- pero iré por vigilar a mi hermana - no le iba a decir la verdad...¿ne?...

bien...pues hasta mañana entonces...-se despidió Aoshi seguido de Kenshin quien le guiñó el ojo a Kaoru...

Continuará...

Notas de la Autora: Fic parecido a la película de "Titanic"...demo algo diferente como han podido notar...bueno espero sus reviews...besitos...


End file.
